Significant Events
A collection of significant events in The Titan's Orb. The Betrayal of the Titans (Birth of the Princesses) The Betrayal of the Titans refers to the moment the Titan of Mass, Appleox, became corrupted with greed and consumed the other Titans, wanting to become the largest, most powerful, and most feared being in the universe. Despite the power of the other combined Titans, Appleox's spontaneous incursion left them unprepared, being the largest of the Titans, Appleox had little trouble in overpowering and eating the other five. The last Titan to be found and consumed was Twilus, the Titan of Mana; whom was the smartest of them all, Twilus quickly reprogrammed the Titan's Orb into recognising Appleox as a threat, preventing him from attacking the world and keeping it safe. As the absent Titans became legend, the event is often referred to as the "Birth of the Princesses" by those whom remember the story, this is because the cataclysmic event was blessed with a silver lining, moments before her death, Twilus used her powers to create Princesses Celestia and Luna, the first Alicorns, granting them longevity and magic strong enough to control the sun and the moon. Alas, right after their creation, Twilus perished to Appleox. Nah'Lek's Assault With Appleox unable to destroy Equus and consume the power of the Orb, he needed a way to bypass the barrier and stop its protective shield; he needed a child, one that bore the blood of his consumed kin. Searching the various dimensions of the universe, he came across a species dark enough to have immunity to the most ungodly substance in existence, the Fel; these creatures, were Nerubians. Specifically, a Nerubian named Nah'Lek the Defiler. Telepathically contacting the Defiler with promises of unlimited power and enough blood and glory to last a million years, Nah'Lek agreed for Appleox to pluck him from Azeroth and imbue him with the blood of the deceased Titans, still digesting within his seemingly eternal stomach. Now long-lived and practically immortal, Nah'Lek was sent to Equus to destroy the Titan's Orb and lay waste to all live upon the planet; ending hundreds of thousands of lives, Nah'Lek first ravaged various countries in the Griffon Kingdoms, before heading south to the Minotaur Realms in search of the Orb, he butchered even the most powerful of minotaur tribes, even killing the Titan's Champion, a minotaur named Skaan Boulderfury. Upon learning the Orb was located in Equestria, he headed there with a quest of destruction. In the time it took him to reach Equestria, a new Champion had been named, a young unicorn named Stardust Moonshimmer, whom had been guided by Skaan's soul to locate the sword; and learned how to wield it with telekinetic magic. He returned to Equestria to find Nah'Lek's killing had already begin, decimating an entire city, which would later be known as the Badlands. Reaching Canterlot, Stardust found Nah'Lek locked in combat with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord, he joined the fight without hesitation. With his input, Nah'Lek was overpowered, disarmed, and locked away in the lowest reaches of Tartarus, with the promise that he would never see the light of day again. Nah'Lek failed to destroy the orb, but his onslaught would be remembered for hundreds of years... The My Little Dashie Crisis The Original Story To what the humans knew as a "FanFiction", the My Little Dashie story was in fact a genuine occurrence which had been altered slightly by the writer to reduce its believably. The story is mostly true fact, in which the narrator laments on the monotony in his life in a dying city, and how he stumbled upon a cardboard box on his way back from work; upon later investigation, he finds a sleeping filly, Rainbow Dash. The narrator takes her home, names her "Dashie" and raises her as a daughter. A handful of vignettes spanning several years show Dashie growing up; the narrator teaches Dashie to speak, to read, to write. However, he hides her from the real world and hides all evidence of the show's existence from her, out of fear of how she would react to discovering that she was a cartoon character. The two live a happy life together and she seems well-adjusted, even learning to fly in a neglected park. They eventually move out after the narrator comes into some money; he purchases a house with some land for privacy, where Dashie can stay outside much longer than she could in the city. Despite the narrator's precautions, Dashie does one day find out about the show; she is initially distraught that her adoptive father hid this from her, and runs away from home. The narrator resolves to find her, riddled with guilt; after finally finding Dashie in a nearby forest, they tearfully reconcile. A year after this incident, the two receive unexpected visitors, Princess Celestia and the remaining members of the Mane Six; Celestia reveals that Dash was transported to Earth and regressed in age as a result of a magical accident fifteen days earlier, and is surprised to hear that fifteen years have passed on Earth. While Dashie didn't remember her friends, she eventually agrees to return to Equestria, a decision the narrator reluctantly encouraged; after a tearful goodbye and warm thanks from the other ponies, Twilight restores the Pegasus's true memories. The ponies disappear, and so does any evidence that Dashie ever lived on Earth; the narrator suspected Princess Celestia had altered reality to make sure there were no catastrophic consequences from shifting between the worlds. The narrator still has his memories, however, and one other item has remained unchanged: a photo album with pictures of Dashie and a note written by her, thanking him profusely for raising her and that she loves him dearly. He reflects on their life together and that even with Dashie gone, she had still changed his life forever. He soon after resolves to live his life to the fullest for his own sake, and the memory of his "little Dashie". Correlation to The Titan's Orb The main significance of this event in The Titan's Orb is the concept of time, and how it moves differently between various dimensions, thanks to Callum's knowing of the story, and thus the time difference, he is aware that a day on Equus was an entire year on Earth, granting the group plenty of time before Equus was actually in any genuine danger; the real threat was Nah'Lek, who had come to Earth the very moment he was aware of Callum's assistance in collecting the shards. Rainbow Dash's déjà vu made it apparent that her memories on Earth had been erased, most likely to spare her the shock of living two lives at once, it would perhaps have been too much for her brain to handle; however, over the story, her memories slowly resurface. The Repugnant War Often referred to as The Great War, or simply, The War. This horrific war lasted for 43 years, between griffons, minotaurs, and ponies; it began shortly after Nah'Lek's Assault, when the minotaurs blamed the griffons for the Defiler's onslaught, a war between the two races broke out. Meanwhile, the griffons learned of Nah'Lek's presence in Equestria, and that he had been imprisoned in Tartarus; outraged that the Defiler's life had been spared by the ponies, they merged their tribes together and declared war upon a young Celestia and Luna's nation. With magic on their side, Equestria had the upper hand in the war for many years, but upon the minotaurs also learning of Nah'Lek's imprisonment, they started invading from the south with the same motive as the Griffons, dividing the Equestrian forces and causing the tables to turn. For many vicious years, the countries fought in endless turmoil; many who fought both lived and died in the war, knowing nothing of peace. It was only when Princess Celestia was injured in The Battle of Baltimare, and Stardust Moonshimmer was appointed general in her stead, did the war come to an end. Stardust proposed that the leaders of all races to meet under a truce, and it was mutually agreed that too many deaths had occurred, most of the soldiers didn't even know what cause they were fighting for, as most of them hadn't heard Nah'Lek's name in decades. Agreeing that Nah'Lek was a thing of the past, and so much death had occurred in his name, the three races signed the Treaty of Harmony Between Races, another war between their races would never happen again, and that after a three year period (for the dust to settle), resource trade and free movement between countries would become both legal and welcome. The three years passed, but decades went by before the races trusted one another, the war had shaped Equus far more than Nah'Lek's Assault, the Yaks of Yakyakistan outright refused to befriend any of them and sealed their borders, and the Kirin chose to live in silence and seclusion after their entire homeland was destroyed in the war. Eventually, trade routes began to form, and interspecies friendships formed, finally leading to the goal Stardust had been hoping for, harmony between the predominant races of the world. Category:Lore Category:Backstory Category:History